Robin Robin cross over
by Zaraizabell
Summary: This is a cross over between Robin of the Teen Titans and Robin of Young Justice. How long will it take before they figure out where they are? R&Ring is encouraged.


**Robin Robin cross over**

**confusing as the title may be, this is a cross over between the TV show versions of Teen Titans and Young Justice. Enjoy**

I dodged between the robots at the end of the obstacle course, and I was about to land on the platform with my signature quad, when suddenly I felt ripped from the air and thrown to the ground. I landed on my feet and prepared to fight whoever had dared to ruin my new best time.

Then I realized I wasn't outside Titan Tower any more. I was in a cave. The guy that I was guessing had thrown me down had an Atlantean look, but he wasn't anyone I knew. I looked down at my clothes, and noticed something was wrong. My gauntlets and pants, which were usually green, where black.

The Atlantean asked, "Are you alright Robin?"

YJ Robin

Not that I don't like green as much as the next guy, but last time I checked my costume was mostly black. I looked up, and saw the huge T shaped building. Who on earth would have such an obnoxiously obvious headquarters? Even the Justice League keeps their real headquarters secret.

I put my palm on the door, and it let me in. I saw the girl approaching, but easily slid into the shadows before she noticed me. Her nose was buried in a book, so she didn't even glance at me. I continued on and headed upstairs.

A couple of boys were playing video games on the couch. One of them had green skin akin to Ms. Martian, but his hair was also green.

The other seemed to be part Robot. A cyborg as Kid Flashes syfy shows would refer to him. I slipped past them as well without being noticed. I saw a room with Robin written on the door. Another bad idea was labeling rooms. We didn't do it in Mount Justice, so that people wouldn't be able to just navigate it off hand.

I rolled my eyes and went in.

T.T. Robin

Getting to the ceiling and hiding among the rafters was pretty easy. Staying away from the shots of water that kept searching for me, also easy. Blocking whoever was trying to read my mind, seriously Romanian kids are taught how to do that before we can walk.

That all happened before a mechanical voice announced, "Batman." I didn't hear the rest. Last time I had seen Batman, I had just been fired from being Robin. **Sorry if this back story is wrong, the show never explained where Batman was except to say he and Robin weren't on the best of terms.**

I sunk deeper into the shadows.

YJ Robin

Seriously, whoever programmed this places firewalls obviously hadn't had me in mind. They had the standard military grade firewalls. Needless to say, Batman's were ten times better.

I was reading up on myself, and the people who were apparently my team mates. I had extensive file on them. It seemed that here Robin was as paranoid as Bats.

I was guess I was in some sort of other dimension. It was the only thing to explain what was going on. I started a scan for rifts, hoping that it wouldn't take other dimensional me long to figure out the same. Then again, he would probably get Batman's help.

It was a couple seconds later that someone came into the room. I muttered under my breath, "Waffeln." **If you want an explanation, read one of my other stories**

The girl, Starfire based on her file, asked, "What did you say?"

I said, "Um... I was just talking to myself."

Starfire asked, "Do earthlings often speak to one's self?"

I cracked a smile at this and said, "Sometimes."

The cyborg, who actually called himself Cyborg came in and asked, "Any ideas about who's hacking into our systems?"

I had thankfully noticed the largest folder under my name and said angrily, "Slade." That seemed to do the trick. Both of them shivered, and I made sure that my face said 'fuming'. No idea who Slade actually was, but at least I knew he was like my nemesis.

T.T. Robin

The pouch that held my expandable staff was instead filled with extra batarangs. I sighed, decided not to fight, and slid into a vent.

I was crawling around in there, hoping that Bats didn't decide to follow me, or any of the others for that matter. I made it to a vent cover to what looked like the medical bay and got out.

YJ Robin

Wow, and I thought Batman was obsessive. The Robin of this dimension appeared to have gathered every detail he could find on Slade. I had never heard the name, but now I knew more then I wanted. It had been enough to distract the girl, Starfire, and the guy, Cyborg. They left me in peace. I went back to searching for a dimensional rift, hoping that Batman was doing the same.

Then there was this annoying beeping noise from what looked like a radio. Who used radios anymore when you could use a com small enough to fit in your ear. I flipped it open, and realized there was an emergency going on in whatever city this was. The small radio wanted me to choose which team members to send.

I was the team leader in this world. That was something I knew I wasn't ready for. I recognized it every time I vanished from sight leaving only a chuckle to betray my absence. A leader should give orders, not just vanish into thin air.

T.T. Robin

I was hoping to find an exit, when I heard the beep of what was obviously a com. I pressed the glowing red dot. Batman's voice came through, "Look, kid, we just want to help you."

I said, "Yeah, stopped trusting that voice a while ago." I felt the more vicious assault on my mind, but the combination of Batman's training and my heritage prevented who ever it was from entering my mind.

Another voice came through, one I recognized, but was immediately confused by. Kid Flash said, "Look, we'll catch you eventually. It's only a matter of time. You might as well give up now."

I said, "You really don't know me well."

YJ Robin

I assigned the whole team except for me to the mission, making the excuse that I had a lead I needed to follow alone. The others complained, but listened. Wow, that never would have worked with my team back home. I would have had to make an excuse about working with Batman.

I sort of wondered where the Batman of this dimension was. It was past ten o'clock at night. He normally would have either called or come to get me by now.

I shrugged and continued to try to find a way home. If I hurried, maybe the Batman of my dimension wouldn't ground me for being late for dinner.

T.T. Robin

They had stolen my gloves, my utility belt, all my spare lock picks, and then handcuffed me to a hospital bed. This was the last time I would ever get caught by Batman.

The mind reader was trying unsuccessfully to get into my head. Batman was standing nearby, waiting for the mind reader to break through. I sent her the memory of my last fight with Batman, hoping that she would relay it to my former mentor.

I saw the painful memory hit, first her, and then Batman as she shared it with him. I waited to either get yelled at again, or for Batman to speak.

YJ Robin

The team was back. I heard them coming in. I was sort of wondering how the Robin in this dimension managed to get any work done. The compartment I kept my wireless headphones in was filled with the extra batarangs. I reached for the one that I kept the extra batarangs in, only to find a weird metal tube. It expanded into a full on metal staff.

I put it back, still wishing for the wireless headphones my costume would have provided. I heard the door open, so I switched to files on Slade. I really had to many for any sane person to remember them all.

This was the girl who had had her nose buried in a book. I saw now that she had a black leotard, a dark blue cape with a hood, and purple hair. That meant she was the one referred to in my files as Raven.

Raven said, "Your not Robin."

Whoa, that came out of nowhere. Three seconds in the room with me, and she could already tell. I had had a mental barrier up and everything. The only way she could tell would be, ah crape, she was a magic user.

T.T. Robin

Batman and the mind reader had left. I dislocated my thumbs, freeing myself of the handcuffs before relocating them. Then I moved over to a computer, in the hopes that I might be able to find out something useful.

I tried to hack in, but even with my above average hacking skills I couldn't get in. That definitely pointed towards Bat tech. I heard the slight noise behind me before I got hit on the head, hard.

YJ Robin

I said finally letting the facade of the persona I had taken the Robin of this dimension to be, "I just want to get back to my home. I'm ninety percent sure this is another dimension, and I need to get back before my friends hurt your Robin."

Raven said, "I don't believe you."

I turned to the computer, and pulled up the theoretical algorithm I had been attempting to write. I said, "Look, I've been trying to find a dimensional rift with the hope that your Robin thinks to do the same. If we pass through at the same moment, then we should switch places again."

The rest of this Robin's team came in. I had heard them outside the door.

Starfire asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

I said, "I didn't know who to trust. As far as I knew, you could be the villains your Robin was trying to take down. After that, I just figured you'd think I was crazy."

Raven had a black glow, weird statement I know but there was no other way to describe it, around her for a moment. She said, "You were switched in mind only. That's why I didn't sense it earlier."

Cyborg said, "That must be why the computer didn't think of you as a intruder."

The green haired one, Beast Boy according to the files, said, "I still think he's an alien."

I said, "As far as I know, I'm the only one hundred percent human person in this room."

The whole team looked at me like I had brought up an uncomfortable subject. I guess the Robin of this dimension's files didn't cover everything.

Starfire said, "You are right, he is not our Robin."

T.T. Robin

I came to, this time they had gotten smarter. They had me in what appeared to be an orb floating in the middle of a large room.

Batman said in that gruff voice that used to get my attention no matter the volume, "Don't try to escape again."

I said, "If I had tried to escape, I'd be gone."

I admit it, I was trying to provoke him. I failed. He just ignored me and started typing on a weird looking key board. It was blue and sort of holographic looking.

I started humming the Batman theme song from an old show that never failed to get on his nerves. It still seemed to work, since I heard a soft growl come from his dark figure.

I laughed to myself. Even now, it was fun to annoy Batman.

The mind reader came in again. I prepared to shoot her with an even more painful memory, which would discourage her and anyone else from reading my mind. I felt her, supposedly subtle touch, which easily set off every alarm bell my mind had to offer.

I launched the memory at her, forcing myself not to cry as I saw it as well. The most painful day of my life replayed in an instant. I saw her sink to her knees. It had been easier then last time. No tears slipped down my face this time.

A boy with a large red S on his shirt came in, to see if she was okay. She let him lift her and carry her away. I saw the glare he shot my way, and I had a feeling that if he had laser eyes, like the other hero who wore an S on his shirt, I would be dead.

I saw a streak of yellow zip through the room. It paused long enough for me to recognize it as Kid Flash. That was weird. As far as I knew, he was in Center City with Flash. I shrugged. Everything else I had seen was topsy-turvy, why not Kid Flash? He seemed to be angry at me for one reason or another.

I saw the atlantean, who I had met on arrival. He seemed more worried then anything else. I caught sight of a girl dressed in green with a quiver on her back. If this was supposed to be Speedy, then this world real was backwards.

Almost like another dimension. I face palmed. That was why Batman had yet to yell at me, and why the team wasn't looking for me. I was in another dimension.

Batman said, "I take it you came to the same conclusion I did."

I said, "That I'm from another dimension, yeah."

YJ Robin

They locked me in a holding cell. I thought about escaping, but decided to wait for more information. It wasn't long before Raven came in to question me some more. She was flanked by Starfire.

Raven asked, "Are you the one that hacked into our systems?"

I replied, "Yeah, your Robin didn't leave the pass codes floating around his head."

Raven asked, "How did you know to blame Slade?"

I replied, "It was the biggest folder in the computer. I have one about the same size devoted to my own nemesis. It made logical sense."

Raven asked, "What's your name?"

I said easily, "No cane do, it's sort of called a "secret identity" for a reason."

Raven said threateningly, "I can make you talk."

I chuckled at the challenge.

Starfire said, "Give us our Robin back."

I said, "I'd love to, but see, I really can't. He's probably trying to get back to, at least, if Batman hasn't tied him down yet."

Raven asked, "Was that a threat?"

I replied, "No, just a statement of fact."

Starfire asked, "Who is Batman?"

I chuckled and said, "Wow, your Robin didn't tell you anything. At least my team knows who Batman is. I mean everyone knows who Batman is."

Raven said to Starfire, "Batman is a hero in Gotham. How he's connected to Robin, I'm not sure."

I laughed again, this time curling up a little I was laughing so hard. I felt the touch of magic around me, but I couldn't stop laughing.

They didn't even know Batman was my mentor, even though the Robin of this dimension had better files on them then Batman's files on the other members of the Justice League. He had even bothered to include a detailed description of the most and least painful way to take them down in a group and separately. He seemed to have planned extensively for each of their eventual betrayals.

Raven asked, "What's so funny?"

I replied, "How little your supposed leader told you. He trusts you even less then I originally thought. You don't even know who Batman is to him."

T.T. Robin

I could seriously feel my body shaking for no apparent reason. The way it did when I was laughing to hard to even move. It didn't happen often, and it usually only happened when I had stayed up for three days straight. I realized that in my dimension, I had been running on fumes sleep wise.

Slade had been doing stuff, and I had been attempting to figure him out, while still going on missions. The training session had been a needed break before I forced myself to go to sleep. I was still in the bubble, but Batman still noticed the shaking.

He asked, "Problem?"

I replied, "I think some part of me is still connected to my dimension. Any reason why your Robin would be laughing his head off?"

Kid Flash replied, "He laughs a lot. When he's running on little sleep sometimes he shakes a bit like your doing."

I asked, "how long has it been since he slept?"

Batman did a quick calculation, "Approximately three days until we were forced to knock you out."

I said, "I was running on about the same in my dimension. I was doing some heavy training just before this happened."

The atlantean asked, "Can you do the quad?"

I nodded.

He asked, "Did you do it just before you found yourself here?"

I nodded.

The lot of them seemed to be having a silent conversation. That seemed to make sense, since there was a mind reader in here. She had recently recovered from the pain I had thrown at her.

Finally, Batman said, "We need to talk to Zatara."

YJ Robin

I finally managed to stop laughing, but I was now noticing how exhausted I was. The problem was that I didn't know how good of guys this team was. I mean there are varying degrees. I knew I was running on fumes, and would be useless if I kept myself awake any longer, but the paranoia was coursing through me.

I took a few deep breaths, forcing my heart rate down. Sleep was the natural reaction.

I woke up what could only have been a few hours later. Raven was in the room, meditating in midair. I didn't distract her, knowing that she could be finding me a way home. I instead mimiced her position, and started the little known Romani ritual that would allow me to exit my mind. It wasn't fast enough for me to use it on missions, but it was fast enough for me to join her in meditation. Hopefully, I would find Zatara on the other end.

Raven felt my mind's light touch, and allowed me to hear what was being communicated to her.

T.T. Robin

I was sitting in the bottom of the bubble board out of my mind. Zatara had arrived, done a spell, and then appeared to zone out.

I tried to do the meditation technique Raven had taught me one early morning. It worked well enough in tandem with the tecniques I had learned as a Romani child. Suddenly I was with Zatara in what appeared to be a black area, that I was guessing was between dimensions.

I saw Raven, and hugged her. She shrunk away, as she usually did with any public display of affection, but I was glad I had done it. I could tell from her blush she was glad I had to.

I saw the other Robin then in my costume. We looked each other over, though we were in each others' bodies, there was a certain something about the way a person held themselves.

He said, "I take it Batman hasn't killed you yet."

I said, "He almost did, but only because I was humming the theme song." We both chuckled.

Raven and Zatara were talking about something else entirely.

The other Robin asked, "So how long did it take my team to figure out I wasn't me?"

I replied, "I didn't really give them the chance to think I was you. How about my team?"

He said, "I had access to a bit more information. You really need to update your firewalls. They were child's play. Any way, it wasn't until I sent them all on a mission with out me that they figured out I wasn't you."

Raven and Zatara started chanting, suddenly the other Robin and I switched places.

YJ Robin

I was so glad to be back in my costume with my utility belt. I was less happy that I was in a bubble, but it took me seconds to get out of it.

The team crowded around me, and I smiled, glad to be back.

It wasn't long after that that Batman took me back to Gotham. It wasn't until I was there that I truly believed I was home.

T.T. Robin

Starfire was hugging me. It was kind of awkward, but nice. Cyborg and Beast Boy were crowding around me, trying to get the full story. Raven hung back, as she usually did, waiting for her turn.

I heard the ring of the phone that hadn't rang for almost a full two years. I was unsurprised that he had somehow known that I was willing to talk, even though I had only just decided to call him. Sometimes it was really hard to believe he couldn't see the future.

I didn't pick up yet. Just because I was ready to talk didn't mean my team was ready for me to leave for a weekend without falling apart or killing each other. At least we were dodging each others' calls again. It was better then not calling at all.


End file.
